Papa AmericaXAdopted Reader Never Ending Love
by shigurefan101
Summary: You are adopted by a man named Alfred Jones, and he becomes your father. BE WARNED- THIS IS SAD!


Be warned- it's sad- don't hate me for it but... it's sad. It must be. Oh yes, it must be.

You were an orphan- nothing could change that. You'd been in the orphanage for as long as you could remember. So here you were- now a teenager and still stuck in this lonely place.  
You never had any friends. You had tried to make friends, but no one wanted to even look at you. So as you can guess, you were very lonely. That is until one day...  
You sat on your plain white and uncomfortable bed, starring at the plain white walls of the room. Sometimes you wondered if the orphanage was really a mental hospital. You tried to think happy thoughts, however, the thought of being forever alone just kept creeping into your mind.  
"Miss (L/N), someone is here to see you!" a high pitched female voice said.  
Someone? Here to see YOU?! You couldn't believe your ears!  
"O-okay I'll be right down then" you said.  
You walked downstairs into the main office and saw the orphanage's manager (she was mean!) and a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and square glasses. Oh and a little piece of hair that didn't want to fall with the rest of his hair.  
"(Name) (L/N), this man here will be adopting you" the manager, Ms. Linx, said.  
"Okay. H-hi... I'm (Name) (L/N)" you said holding out your hand.  
"SUP YO! I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al" he said smiling and shaking your hand. You were a little thrown off by his hyper personality, but at the same time, it was a change of pace, so it was nice. Yep. He was certainly going to be a fun guy to live with.

-Time Skip-

You had been living with Al, who'd you had taken to calling 'dad' very quickly, for about 4 months now. You got along with each other amazingly. You even met your uncle, Matthew, who you learned to be a shy Canadian that was mistaken for Al a LOT. You met other people in the family, however you spent most of your time with your dad and your uncle Matt, so you were closest to them.

-Time Skip: 2 1/2 years-

You walked out of the school building of your high school and waited for the bus to come. However before you could get on, a red pick-up truck drove up and inside was your uncle Matt.  
"(Name)! Hop in!" he yelled/whispered.  
You were confused, you usually took the bus everyday. However, it must be for a good reason that your uncle was picking you up.  
You hopped in, and as soon as you were buckled, he sped off.  
"Whoa why so fast uncle Matt?!" you asked holding onto the dashboard. You looked over and you swear that you saw tears rolling down his face.  
"Your... your dad... is in the hospital... he was shot." Your dad was a police officer, and he had been working on a very important case lately that involved a national-known murderer.  
"It was that guy that your dad was investigating on, and well? He... he found him at the wrong place at the wrong time... and that's when he was shot... he's in critical condition the doctors said that he... he won't last very much longer."  
You had been too stunned to speak- finally, after living all those years in solitude, you found a home. And now your adopted father that you had quickly learned to love was dying. You didn't know how you could go back to living such a lonely life after living one that contained so much love.  
"I... he..." was all you said before realization hit you and you were shedding tears that blurred you vision so much you couldn't see anything.  
You quickly got to the hospital, and before you knew it, you were running down the hall, and entering your dad's room. The sight you saw before was horrible enough to make the devil cry. It took your breathe away- you father was completely bruised, broken bones, and several shot marks throughout his chest and shoulders that had been covered by many layers of bandages.  
"Oh Al" Matthew said beside you.  
You ran over and sat on the bed beside him, quickly grabbing his hand. You wanted to hug him so badly; however you knew that would only make his condition worse, so you just held his hand.  
It seemed like eternity, but eventually, your dad woke up and smiled a weak smile that only made your heart break even more. Oh how you missed that big stupid grin, that loud and annoying laugh, how you missed your dad.  
"Oh dad" you said- you couldn't take it any longer, so you buried your head in his chest.  
"Squirt I- please don't cry" he said so softly it put Matthew's voice to shame.  
"I... I can't help it! I love you dad I love you!" you said, crying even harder.  
"I love you too Squirt... (Name) look at me. I want you to know that you are the one who made my life complete- who made my life perfect, and I love you."  
You cried even more, if that was even possible.  
The three of you talked for a while, and eventually, you dad asked you if he could speak to your uncle privately, so you stepped outside into the hallway and closed the door.  
"Mattie, I want you to take care of (Name) for me, okay bro?" he asked/commanded.  
"But Al, you're going to be fine, you HAVE TO BE!"  
"No Matt, I'm not, face it. You and me both know I'm not, so take care of her for me okay? I know you'll do great" Al said trying to smile.  
"But..."  
"Matthew please, it's my dying wish" Al said with his puppy dog eyes, which somehow seemed to be perfectly fine giving the circumstances.  
"O... okay" Matt said hanging his head.  
"Thanks Matt- you're the best brother anyone could ever have." That was the last thing he said before he closed his eyes and the heart monitor got slower and slower until it became a solid beep, and a solid line.  
Matthew walked outside into the hall to get you.  
"C-come on (Name). We have to go now" he said, tears running down his face once more.  
"Uncle Matt, is dad okay?" you asked. He turned to look at you, and more tears ran down his face.  
"I'm sorry (Name) I really am... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Tears soon fell down your face, and then your uncle had you in an embrace so tight that you couldn't breathe. Although, you couldn't tell if it was from the uncontrollable sobs or from your uncle's crushing hug.

-Time Skip-

You had been living with your uncle Matt for about a week now, and like always, he had cheered you up greatly. He made you pancakes with maple syrup every day, took you to hockey games, and gave you great hugs; however, today was your dad's funeral, and your pancakes only seemed to make things worse. You didn't feel like eating anything, you just felt too sick to eat. In fact, you felt too numb to do anything at all.  
You got to the funeral, and that's when the tears that you thought had drained out long ago came back. They wouldn't stop either. You loved your uncle, however, his warm and loving hug would never compare to your father's.  
You watched as the dirt was piled on top of your dad's coffin, and that's when you couldn't stand it anymore- you ran off to the farthest place you could think of.  
You sat beneath a tree in a large field not too far from where your dad was being buried. In fact, you could see the group at the bottom of the other side of the hill. A few minutes later, your uncle came up and sat next to you.  
You talked about your father, and all the good times you had with him, and thinking those happy memories helped lift the burden from your shoulders a bit.  
At least you didn't have to go back to that hell of an orphanage. You had your uncle, who you knew would take great care of you, and you knew that your father knew that too. At least love wasn't going to be something of the past, something that would once again become a distant feeling, something that everyone but you would know. You still had love- unconditional love at that. Never ending love that would not only exist on this planet, but one that stretched throughout the beyond and back, the love of and from your father, the love that no matter how you put it, would continue to exist through the good and the bad, the love that was, is, and always will be, true, unconditional, and never ending.


End file.
